Shin / Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi - Last Dracul Jokyoku
Shin / Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi - Last Dracul Jokyoku ist das erste Sailor-Moon-Musical zur Dracul-Saga. Die Handlung an sich betreffend ist es ein Remake zum nie offiziell aufgenommenen und unveröffentichten Musical Sailor Moon S - Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi mit einer Vampir-Thematik versehen. Es ist das erste Musical mit Miyuki Kanbe als neue Sailor Moon. Handlung Erster Akt Da Usagi für ihre morgige Verabredung mit Mamoru keinesfalls zu spät kommen möchte, geht sie zeitig schlafen, doch ihre Nachtruhe wird von schlimmen Alpträumen geplagt, die Death Lamia und ihre Death Nightmares ihr zukommen lassen. Nachdem Prince Endymion und Sailor Pluto Usagi vor neuen Feinden warnten, erscheint Lamia selbst und kündigt Katastrophen an, sollte Usagi sich jemals wieder in Sailor Moon verwandeln. Daraufhin erscheinen Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus, die zu Usagis Entsetzen verlauten, auf ihre jeweiligen Schutzplaneten zurückzukehre. Ami schließt sich den Abschiedsgrüßen an. Mit gepackten Koffern steht sie vor Usagi und bedankt sich für die schöne Zeit, die nun ein Ende findet. Usagi fleht sie an zu bleiben, doch Ami verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Sailor Saturn erscheint und warnt zusätzlichen vor einem mysteriösen Planeten, der sich seinen Weg hierher bahnt. Haruka und Michiru kommen in dunklen Roben gehüllt auf Usagi zu und erklären, sie seien nun "Undead". Der Alptraum endet, als die Gestalt von Bloody Dracul auftaucht und Michiru in den Hals beißt. Usagi besingt zutiefst verstört ihren seelischen Zustand (An Evil Dream). Da Usagi aufgrund ihres Alptraums nun doch verschlafen hat, stürmen nacheinander alle ihre Freunde (unter ihnen auch der ungeduldig gewordene Mamoru) und machen sich über das Verschlafen Usagis lustig ([[Wake Up! Usagi!|''Wake Up! Usagi!]]). Auch Chibiusa erscheint unerwartet aus der Zukunft (Matamata Chibiusa Desu) und erklärt ihr Erscheinen damit, dass ihre Mutter Neo Queen Serenity einen schlimmen Traum hatte und nun zurückgekehrt sei, um Usagi zu beschützen. Usagi ist heilfroh, ihre Freunde zu sehen, und verdrängt ihren Alptraum, um mit Mamoru zum gemeinsamen Date aufzubrechen. In der Zwischenzeit erwägt Hotaru ihren Vater in seinem Labor zu besuchen, doch seine Assistentin Death Lamia unterbindet dies. Hotaru lässt sich abwimmeln und verlautbart, dass sie in den Inoshiri Shizen Park gehe, um sich mit ihren Freunden zu treffen. Als Lamia das Labor betritt besingt sie mit ihren Death Nightmares, wie es ist, ein Traum-Dämon zu sein (Muma no Odori). Kurz darauf erscheint Professor Tomoe mit der erfreulichen Nachricht, ihm sei es gelungen, Homunculus-Eier zu produzieren. Diese müssen jedoch mit einer Seele angereichert werden, die aus einem Körper mit Reinem Herzen stammen. Ist diese Seele jedoch unbrauchbar, entstehen solche Fehlschläge wie die anwesenden Death Mannetjes. Lamia verspricht, dass sie die notwendigen Seelen besorge. Ihr Ziel richtet sich gegen Hotarus Freunde. Plötzlich ist die Stimme von Death Vulcan zu hören, der seine Untergebenen erklärt, jeder Planet habe ein eigenes Herz - die Star Seeds. Den geeignetsten Star Seed für die Erschaffung der Homunculus gehöre zu Chibiusa, die zufälligerweise auch im Besitz des Silberkristalls sei. Vulcans Präsenz verschwindet und Professor Tomoe spricht von seiner Trumpfkarte, die er nur richtig auszuspielen müsse. Nachdem er, Lumia und die Death Nightmares sich auf den Weg gemacht haben, sind die vier Death Mannetjes unglücklich darüber, als Fehlschläge bezeichnet zu werden. Um ihren Wert zu beweisen, machen sie sich auf den Weg in den Park, um Chibiusas Herz auf eigene Faust zu rauben. Im Park unternehmen Usagi und Mamoru unbeschwert eine Fahrt auf der Gondel und besingen ihre Liebe zueinander (Gondola no Koibito-tachi). Als Usagi ihrem Freund jedoch einen Kuss abnötigen möchte, weist der sie zurück, da er Chibiusa und Hotaru in einer anderen Gondel erblickt. Die unschuldige Szenerie hält nicht lange, da die Death Mannetjes ihre Vogel-Kostüme ablegen und den See einfrieren. Da Usagi ungeschickterweise auf dem Eis ausrutscht, rettet Mamoru als Tuxedo Mask im Alleingang Chibiusa und verjagt die vier Homunculi. Es dauert nicht lange und Usagis Freundinnen kommen zum See. Als sie sich fragen, weshalb sich Usagi nicht verwandelt habe, so gesteht sie, dass sie Angst davor habe, dass die Ankündigungen über Katastrophen in ihrem Traum wahrwerden, sollte sie dies tun. Ein heraufziehender Sturm bahnt sich an und die Anwesenden fliehen vorm tauenden See, um einen Unterschlupf vor dem Regen zu finden. Zurück im Labor beklagen die Death Mannetjes ihr Versagen und auch ihr "Vater" Professor Tomoe ist verstimmt über den verunglückten Alleingang seiner Kreationen. Die vier betteln ihn an, er möge ihnen den Star Seed von Chibiusa geben, sodass sie perfekte Menschen sein können. Professor Tomoe räumt ihnen eine zweite Chance ein, doch sollten sie erneut versagen, kehren sie in die [[Samael Flasks|''Samael Flasks]] zurück. Er wendet sich ab, um einen alten Freund zu besuchen. Bei diesem alten Freund handelt es sich um Bloody Dracul, dem Herrn aller Vampire. Dracul ist erstaunt, das "Biest" wieder zu sehen. Tomoe ignoriert die ihm dargebotene Herabschätzung von Dracul und bittet um einen Gefallen. Dracul willigt ein, eine Zaubervorführung abzuhalten. Interessehalber fragt er Dracul, was er vorhätte, könne er aus seinem Dasein als Untoter fliehen. Dracul gibt an, dass ihm sowas nicht interessiere. Bevor Tomoe abgeht, bietet er Dracul als Dank zwei der Death Nightmares als Geschenk an. In der Zwischenzeit haben Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa und Hotaru Unterschlupf in einem alten Gemäuer gefunden. In seinem Inneren erblickt die Gruppe eine Bühne und ein weißes Hochzeitskleid. Nachdem Rei eine unheilvolle Aura gespürt hat, erscheint Dracul und stellt sich selbst als "Magician" vor. Als Teil seiner Show lässt er Chibiusa schweben und sperrt Hotaru in eine Box ein, durch die er zum Entsetzen des Publikums scharfe Messer stößt. Hotaru jedoch kommt unversehrt wieder heraus und Dracul zieht sich zurück. Nun erscheinen Death Lamina und ihre Death Nightmares, die Anwesenden betört (''Kubisuji wo Sashidase''). Anfangs denken Mamoru und die Mädchen, dies wäre noch Teil der Show, doch es wird klar, dass diese Frauen die Feinde aus Usagis Traum sind. Als Usagi kurz davor steht, sich zu verwandelt, erinnert Lamia sie noch an die Katastrophen, die geschehen, sollte Usagi tatsächlich zu Sailor Moon werden. Diese Unentschlossenheit nutzen die Feinde, um ihnen die Energie zu entziehen und Chibiusa in Gewahr zu nehmen. In ihrer Not erscheinen Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune (''Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune'') und stellen sich den Kontrahenten. Kurz darauf schließt sich auch Sailor Pluto ihnen an und ihr gelingt es, Chibiusa zu befreien. Dem Kampf wohnen nun auch die als Monster verkleideten Death Mannetjes und Undead Berserk (Professor Tomoes wahre Form), der mit seinem Samael Sword mühelos das Space Sword von Sailor Uranus abwehrt. Die anderen Mädchen haben sich erholt und auch Usagi getraut sich nun, sich endlich zu verwandeln, und stehen ihren Kameradinnen im Kampf bei (''Solar Miracle, Make Up''). Bei all dem Durcheinander gelingt es Bloody Dracul Mamoru in den Hals zu beißen, während sich die Auseinandersetzung dem Höhepunkt zuwendet. Erfolglos versucht Sailor Moon ihre Gegner mit Moon Healing Escalation zu heilen und muss einsehen, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Als Demonstration der noch wartenden Katastrophen, die Usagi aufgrund ihrer Verwandlung ereilt, zeigt Lamia auf einen wankenden Mamoru, der vor lauter Schmerzen am Hals zusammenbricht. Daraufhin ziehen sich die Feinde zurück. Als die beiden allein sind, versucht Lamia Dracul zu überzeugen, sich ihrer Sache anzuschließen. Sollten sie die Star Seeds der Sailor Kriegerinnen erfolgreich rauben, so könnte sie sämtliche Menschen töten und eine Welt erschaffen, die nur aus Homunculi bestünde. Dracul, der Anführer der Vampir, besitzt die Macht, alle schlafenden Vampire zu wecken. Nachdem er dies abgelehnt hat, zieht sich Lamia nach einem kurzen und sehr persönlichen Zwiegespräch zurück. Wehmütig entsinnt sich Dracul seiner verstorbenen Frau Le Fay. Er bittet eine der geschenkten Death Nightmares zu sich und trinkt ihr Blut. Er zweifelt an der Richtigkeit, Blut zu trinken, sei es auch von künstlichen Personen, und ob er nur an der Aussicht auf neues Blut ein wirklich zufriedenes Dasein fristen könne. Am nächsten Schultag sinniert Ami über ihr Dilemma nach: Einerseits möchte sie die Dinge so lassen wie sie sind, aber andererseits wünscht sie sich, ihren Horizont zu erweitern und Medizin in Deutschland zu studieren (Dream Yume wa Ookiku). Nacheinander stimmen Rei, Makoto und Minako ein und berichten von ihren Träumen: Rei möchte in Tibet ein spirituelles Training absolvieren und irgendwann einen Hit landen, Makoto möchte in Asien, vor allem in China, ihre Kochfähigkeiten erweitern und Minako ersehnt sich eine Aufnahme im nationalen Volleyball-Team. Motiviert von den Träumen ihrer Freundinnen steht für Ami ein Entschluss fest: Sie wird noch heute nach Deutschland abreisen. Die anderen drei Mädchen gratulieren ihr, sind aber über die plötzliche Abreise äußerst überrascht. Gerade als Ami ihre Angst erläutert, Usagi davon zu berichten, erscheint diese auch schon mit Chibiusa auf dem Schulhof, um ihren Freundinnen zu berichten, dass Mamoru auf dem Weg zur Besserung ist. Als Usagi die angespannte Stimmung anspricht, platzt Rei mit der Neuigkeit heraus, dass Ami nach Deutschland zieht. Usagi bricht in hysterisches Weinen aus und denkt, dass dies im Zusammenhang mit ihrer von Lumia verbotenen Verwandlung in Sailor Moon steht. Die Aussprache wird von den vier Death Mannetjes unterbrochen, die sich äußerst stümperhaft als Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru verkleidet haben. Nacheinander erscheinen die Originale und verscheuchen die vier Nachahmer. Ami entschuldigt sich bei Usagi dafür, ihr nichts gesagt zu haben, aber Usagi gerät nur noch mehr in Rage. In ihrer Wut wirft sie Ami an den Kopf, dass sie sie hasse und läuft davon. Nachdem Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru ihr gefolgt sind, machen sich die geknickte Ami und schließlich auch Chibiusa auf den Weg. Rei, Makoto und Minako stehen nun allein da und begreifen, dass ihre Träume aufgeschoben werden müssen, solange der neue Feind noch agiert. Plötzlich wird es um die drei herum dunkel und Lamia erscheint erneut mit ihren Dienerinnen. Sie hypnotisiert die drei Mädchen und bringt sie dazu, ihr zu folgen. Zurück in Tomoes Labor ist Bloody Dracul das Gesprächsthema unter den Antagonisten. Death Lamia erzählt, dass er eine halbsterbliche Tochter namens Bloody Dracul Vampir habe, die er in seinem Schloss in Transylvanien zurückließ. Äußerst pikant sei die Tatsache, dass ihr Körper das menschliche Blut abstößt. Professor Tomoe begreift sofort, dass sie Draculs Schwachstelle sei. Da erscheint Sailor Chibi Moon, die alleine die bösen Pläne der Gruppierung vereiteln möchte. Doch ihre Pink Sugar Heart Attack schlägt fehl und sie wird sofort gefangen genommen. Verbotenerweise betritt in dem Moment Hotaru das Labor und ist entsetzt über die dortigen Vorgänge. Der Versuch von Hotaru und Sailor Chibi Moon wird von Rei, Makoto und Minako vereitelt, die nun als Vampire sich gegen die beiden Mädchen stellen. Da ertönt erneut die Stimme von Death Vulcan, die Tomoe vor Hotaru warnt. Sie sei Sailor Saturn und sollte sie erwachen, könne dies das Ende von Welten bedeuten. Währenddessen denkt Usagi reumütig über ihre schlimmen Worte zu Ami nach. Eigentlich wünsche sie ihrer Freundin nur das Beste, doch diese große Veränderung hinzunehmen sei äußerst schwer für sie (Tabidahi). Ami stimmt auf ihrem Weg in die Wehklage mit ein. Würde sie Usagis Gesicht jetzt sehen, wäre der Abschied nur noch schmerzhafter. Heimtückischerweise wird Ami von den Death Nightmares und Death Lamia angegriffen und von letzterer in den Hals gebissen. Ihr gelingt es noch, über ihren Kommunikator Kontakt zu Usagi aufzunehmen, ehe sie zusammenbricht. Haruka und Michiru treten an Usagis Seite, kurz bevor der Funkkontakt gänzlich abbricht. Zweiter Akt Professor Tomoe und seine Untergebenen zelebrieren das künstliche Leben, das sie erschaffen haben, sowie ihren bevorstehenden Sieg (''Homunculus Tanjou Zenya''). Auch Death Vulcan meldet sich kurz zu Wort und bestärkt sie in ihrem Handeln. Death Lamia möchte den Star Seed von Chibi Moon in die Samael Flasks inserieren, doch Professor Tomoe rät ihr abzuwarten, bis die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen in ihre Fänge geraten. Dracul erscheint und der Professor erklärt ihm sein Vorhaben, mit den Star Seeds der Sailor Kriegerinnen perfekte Homunculus zu kreieren. Dracul zeigt sich begeistert, da menschliches Blut ihm zu unrein geworden ist. Insgeheim fragt er sich, ob seine Aktionen helfen, seine Frau aus dem Fegefeuer zu erlösen. Auch macht er sich Gedanken um seine Tochter. In ihrem Gefängnis betet Chibiusa zu ihrer Mutter. Sie fühlt sich überflüssig und ist beschämt über ihre Anmaßung, sie könne alles alleine regeln. Sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als mit Usagi zu kämpfen. Da betritt Hotaru mit etwas Essen den dunklen Raum und gibt sich bekümmert über die Entdeckung, die sie bezüglich ihres Vaters gemacht habe. Auch versteht sie nicht ganz, was es mit Sailor Saturn und ihrer Aufgabe auf sich habe. Als eine Fledermaus an den beiden vorrüberfliegt, lässt sie einen Schlüssel fallen. Chibiusa ist erleichtert und glaubt, dass ihre Mutter sie doch erhört habe. Die beiden entfliehen dem Gefängnis, um Usagi zu schildern, was in diesem Anwesen vor sich gehe. Derweil steht Usagi einsam am Parksee und grübelt über ihre Angst, allein zu sein, nach, als Mamoru an sie herantritt, um den beginnenden Regen mit einem Schirm abzufangen. Usagi bekundet verzweifelt ihre Sorge, sie könne auch Mamoru verlieren, doch der schwört, dass ihre Liebe für ewig sei und schenkt ihr einen imaginären Spiegel, der aus ihrer beiden Liebe entstünde. Die Liebesbekundungen werden von den in Vampiren verwandelten Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako unterbrochen, die sich gegen das Paar wenden. Auch Death Lamia ist vor Ort, aber glücklicherweise schreiten Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune ein. Als Uranus kurz davor steht, die ehemaligen Kameradinnen anzugreifen, schreitet Usagi dazwischen und mahnt die anderen, sich an ihre Freundschaft zu erinnern. Doch dies ist vergebens und sie bietet Lamia ihren Silberkristall an, falls es das ist, was sie haben wolle. Doch zu einem solchen Austausch kommt es nicht, da Tuxedo Mask in den Kampf eingreift (Tuxedo Mission). Nachdem er die Gegnerinnen in die Flucht geschlagen und Sailor Uranus mit ihrer Partnerin Sailor Neptune die Verfolgung derer aufgenommen hat, sind es plötzlich fünf Tuxedo Mask, die vor Usagi stehen. Im Ausschlussverfahren kann Usagi drei von ihnen ausschließen und entsinnt sich, dass der echte Tuxedo Mask zwei Pflaster am Hals trägt. Death Pu, der letzte falsche Tuxedo Mask, gerät in Panik und stößt einen Dolch in den Bauch des echten. Geschockt über diese Tat fliehen die Death Mannetjes und Tuxedo Mask fällt schwer verwundet auf die Knie. Tuxedo Mask beteuert, es sei nicht Usagis Schuld und selbst wenn er sterbe, so könne sie ihn stets in dem Spiegel ihrer Liebe erblicken. Bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss treffen, bricht Tuxedo Mask tot zusammen. Verzweifelt über den Verlust ihres Liebsten beabsichtigt Usagi sich selbst mit dem Dolch zu richten, doch die zurückgekehrten Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune verhindern diese Bluttat. Die herbei geeilte Sailor Pluto zeigt sich bestürzt über Usagis Schwäche und bittet sie eindringlich, ihre Stärke zu bewahren. Ihr sei es zwar noch nicht bewusst, aber sie besäße die unendliche Stärke, die Welt zu retten. Sie müsse nur in die Liebe der anderen und auf ihren eigenen Mut vertrauen. Zusätzliche Unterstützung erhält sie noch von Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune. Unerwartet erhebt sich Tuxedo Mask - Er ist als Vampir wiederauferstanden. Dracul tritt aus dem Schatten hervor und erklärt, dass der Tod für Vampire keinerlei Bedeutung habe. Tuxedo Mask sei nun sein Untergebener und er flieht mit ihm in die Nacht. Bevor die anderen ihn verfolgen können, erscheint Death Lamia erneut mit ihren Death Nightmares und ein erneuter Kampf entbrennt. Sailor Chibi Moon betritt das Kampfgeschehen und informiert die anderen, dass das Hauptquartier der Feinde sich in Hotarus Anwesen befände und Hotaru bereits auf sie warte. Auch die Death Mannetjes sind nun anwesend, können aber schnell von Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune mit Space Sword Blaster und Submarine Reflection außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Da kehrt Dracul in Begleitung des Schwertschwingenden Undead Berserk zurück. Usagi fühlt nun keine Furcht mehr, sich zu verwandeln, und als Super Sailor Moon greift in den Kampf ein. Dracul schnappt sich Sailor Neptune und beißt ihr in den Hals, ehe er triumphierend lachend erneut verschwindet. Um die zu Vampiren gewordenen Freundinnen Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako von ihrem Fluch zu heilen, kombinieren Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune und Sailor Pluto ihre Talismane und geben Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon zusätzliche Kraft, um die Macht von Moon Princess Halation zu verstärken. Die Freundinnen sind geheilt und die Feinde in die Flucht geschlagen. In seiner Einsamkeit besingt Dracul seine unendlose Leere aufgrund des ihm auferlegten Fluch und fragt sich, ob er sein Unglück nicht selbst heraufbeschworen habe (''Dracul Hakushaku no Kodoku''). Er bittet daraufhin die Death-Nighmare-Dienerin, die er zuvor gebissen hat, den Namen seiner Verstorbenen Frau "Le Fay" anzunehmen. Tuxedo Mask verleiht er den Namen "Krsnik", den er einen Sohn gegeben hätte. Er berichtet den beiden von Transilvanien und seiner dort lebenden Tochter. Derweil untersuchen die Sailor Kriegerinnen das Labor von Professor Tomoe, können aber Hotaru nicht finden. Sailor Mercury unterrichtet die anderen vom Werk des Alchimisten Paracelsus, als die Homonculi bei ihnen zu Sprache kommt. Die Death Mannetjes versuchen sich erneut darin, mit ihren Imitationen zu täuschen, so verkleidet sich einer als in einem Spint gefangen genommenen Professor Tomoe und die restlichen drei ahmen Bloody Dracul nach. Sie lassen sich nicht täuschen und verwickeln die Nachahmer in einem Kampf. Sailor Neptune allerdings wohnt dem nicht bei und starrt lediglich mit einem leeren Blick auf die Geschehnisse. Nach dem erneuten Versagen der Death Mannetjes werden die Kriegerinnen von Professor Tomoe, den Death Nightmares sowie Death Lamia, die Hotaru als Geisel hält, umzingelt. Der Professor erläutert, dass er in Wahrheit Undead Berserk sei, der den Körper von Hotarus Vater lediglich kontrolliere, und erläutert seinen Plan, die Star Seeds der Kriegerinnen in die Homunculi zu pflanzen, um so das Ende der Menschheit einzuläuten. In einer rasenten Bewegung stößt er das Samael Sword in Sailor Chibi Moons Körper und als sie zusammenbricht, leuchten die Samael Flasks im Hintergrund rosa auf. Bevor es zu einer Kampfhandlung kommt, erscheint Dracul und nimmt die Samael Flasks für sich allein in Anspruch. Zu seinem Schutz holt er sich Le Fay und die nun zu einer Vampirin gewordene Sailor Neptune an seine Seite und flieht mit ihnen sowie mit den Samael Flasks. Von Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto und Sailor Venus umkreist, liegt Sailor Chibi Moon im Sterben. Sie entschuldigt sich noch für ihr ungezogenes Benehmen und gesteht, dass ihr größtes Vergnügen war, an Sailor Moons Seite zu kämpfen. In ihrer Verzweiflung wünscht sich Sailor Moon, dass Dracul auch aus Chibi Moon eine Vampirin gemacht hätte. So würde sie nicht sterben und an der Seite Tuxedo Mask sein. Sailor Uranus gesteht sich schweren Herzens ein, dass sie ihre Partnerin Sailor Neptune töten müsse, da sie nun zu ihren Feinden zähle. Hotaru ist am Boden zerstört und spricht davon von der Unverzeihlichkeit dieser Verbrechen. Sie aktiviert ihre Energie und von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwindet sie zusammen mit Sailor Chibi Moons leblosen Körper. Da die anderen begreifen, dass eine wiedererweckte Sailor Saturn die Welt vernichten könne, begeben sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr. In der Zwischenzeit hat Dracul die Samael Flasks an einen Friedhof befördert und weilt dort im Kreise seiner drei Untergebenen Le Fay, Tuxedo Mask und Sailor Neptune. Er erklärt den dreien seine Hoffnung, dass seine Tochter mithilfe der künstlichen Körper kein menschliches Blut mehr benötige und dass sie ihn nun weniger verachte. Le Fay bietet an, nach Transylvanien zu reisen, um für sie als ihre neue Mutter zu sorgen. Dracul berichtet vom Schicksal seiner Frau, die von ihrem eigenen Vater getötet wurde, ehe sie die Möglichkeit erhielt, das weiße Hochzeitskleid zu tragen. Er wundert sich über das Blutvergießen der Menschen, wo sie doch kein Blut zum Überleben benötigen im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren. In seinen Gedankengängen bringt er Cain ins Spiel und er fragt sich, ob die wirklich Verfluchten nicht die Vampire, sondern die Menschen sein. Da erscheint plötzlich Sailor Saturn, die gewillt ist, mit ihrer Silence Glaive der Welt ihren Untergang zuzuführen (''To an Brand-New World''). Als sie von Sailor Neptune jedoch zum Kampf herausgefordert wird, bricht sie zusammen, da sie von ihrer Wiedererweckung noch zu erschöpft ist. Just in dem Moment betreten Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus die Szene und haben zum Bezwingen des Feinds Milch, ein Kreuz, Knoblauch, einen Holzpflock mit Hammer sowie einen Spiegel mitgebracht. Dracul zeigt sich beleidigt, dass die Mädchen ihn mit einem solchen Aberglauben präsentieren und erteilt ihnen eine Geschichtsstunde in Sachen Vampirlegenden. Im ältesten Vampir-Roman Carmilla beispielsweise bewegten sich Vampire in hellem Tageslicht und die Legende, sie könnten dies nicht tun, ohne zu Staub zu zerfallen, hielt erst ab dem 18. Jahrhundert Einzug. Dazu gibt er an, er wäre die Inspiration für Bram Strokers Roman Dracula gewesen. Als er die Kriegerinnen fragt, ob sie denn wissen, wie man eine Person nennt, die Halb-Mensch und Halb-Vampir seien, kommen Undead Berserk und seine Untergebenen hinzu. Death Lamia beantwortet die Frage. Solche gefährlichen Wesen nenne man "Dhampir" und besitzen die Fähigkeit, einen echten Vampir zu töten. Als sich die Lage immer mehr zuspitzt, nehmen auch eine erholte Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto und Sailor Uranus an Sailor Moons Seite Stellung. Um die Undead zurückzudrängen beschwören Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars und Sailor Venus nacheinander ihre Attacken Supreme Thunder, Fire Soul und Crescent Beam. Als Sailor Moon Undead Berserk zu attackieren gedenkt, spricht Dracul eine Warnung aus, dies nicht zu tun. Undead Berserk wiederum greift mit seinem Samael Sword an, doch der ansonsten für Sailor Moon tödliche Angriff wird von Dracul abgefangen. Im Sterben wendet er sich an Undead Berserk mit den Worten, dass Dunkelheit lediglich ein Schatten des Lichts sei und dass er im Gegensatz zu Berserk nicht von Samael, dem gefallenen Engel beeinflusst wurde. Seiner neuen "Le Fay" teilt er noch mit, dass sie seiner toten Frau wirklich sehr ähnlich sei und die wahrlich Verfluchten die Menschen seien. Nachdem er sich in roten Rauch aufgelöst hat, gibt "Le Fay" Sailor Moon die Schuld an Draculs Tod und wendet sich gegen sie. Sailor Uranus geht in Konfrontation zu Sailor Neptune und richtet herzliche Worte an sie. Egal, wie schnell Uranus gerannt sei und wie schmerzhaft für Neptune es auch gewesen sein musste, sie sei stets an ihrer Seite gestanden und doch habe es Uranus nie übers Herz gebracht, ihr dafür aufrichtig zu danken. Bevor Sailor Uranus jedoch ihr Schwert erhebt, hält Sailor Moon sie noch davon ab. Sailor Moon wendet sich an die Undead, dass sie doch genauso Träume und Sehnsüchte habe wie sie selbst. Draculs letzte Worte aufgreifend, meint sie, dass sowohl Licht als auch Schatten benötigt werden, ansonsten hätte Gott sie nicht erschaffen. Da zeigt Death Vulcan seine Präsenz und meint, er sei der Gott hier. Er ruft Undead Berserk zum Kampfe auf. Lamia allerdings ist sich ihrer Rolle nun unsicher. Sie bemerkt, dass mit Draculs Tod auch sein Fluch aufgehoben sein sollte, allerdings gelte dies nur für Menschen. "Le Fay" nutzt die Gunst der Stunde zur Flucht und dabei tötet sie eine andere der Death Nightmares. Lamia lässt sie ziehen mit den Worten, dass jene Abtrünnige nun einen eigenen Auftrag zu erfüllen habe. Vom Vampir-Fluch befreit schafft sich Tuxedo Mask mit einer fliegenden Rose Aufmerksamkeit (''Tuxedo Loyal''). Er erklärt Undead Berserk, dass das Samael Sword an sich weder gut noch böse sei, sondern seine Bestimmung einzig und allein der Gesinnung seines Trägers zufalle. Er befreit daraufhin Sailor Neptune von ihrem Fluch und die beiden sind fortan wieder an der Seite des Sailor Teams. Plötzlich ertönt die Stimme von Sailor Chibi Moon aus den Samael Flasks, die darum fleht herausgeholt zu werden. Als Berserk sie aufhält, stimmen die Kriegerinnen überein, dass es falsch sei, makellose Menschen künstlich zu erschaffen. Sie kämpfen für die echten Menschen mit ihren alltäglichen Sorgen, Wünsche und Nöten, die für sich selbst Glück zu finden gedenken. Berserk ist überrascht, dass seine Feinde sich nicht um ihre eigene Sterblichkeit scheren, und greift mit Samael Jihad an, doch dieser Angriff wird von Sailor Saturns Silence Wall geblockt. Nachdem er von den Kriegerinnen attackiert wurde, erhöht sich seine Kraft enorm und Berserk wird zu einem unkontrollierbaren Biest. In diesem Zustand tötet er die Death Mannetjes, woraufhin Lamia die Kriegerinnen daran erinnert, dass Dracul sie davor gewarnt habe, Berserk anzugreifen. Lamia glaubt, dass sie nun durch nichts mehr zu retten seien, und zieht sich endgültig zurück. Die Kriegerinnen sind dennoch entschlossen zu siegen, und Sailor Moon nimmt ihre Eternal-Form an (''FIRE''). Mit ihrer Kraft befreit sie Chibi Moons Star Seed aus dem Samael Flasks und belebt sie wieder. Mit vereinten Kräften besiegen Eternal Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibi Moon Undead Berserk mit Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss. Nach dem gewonnen Kampf äußert Sailor Moon ihre Zweifel daran, dass das Erschaffen künstlichen Lebens die Menschen glücklich machen könne. Licht bedingt den Schatten und sie wolle ein normales Leben führen und dabei diejenigen beschützen, die sie liebe - zusammen mit ihren Kameradinnen (''L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight''). Etwas später ist in der Dunkelheit die ominöse Stimme einer Frau sowie das Schlagen eines Herzens zu hören. Rotes Licht fällt auf das weiße Hochzeitskleid von Draculs toter Frau und Eternal Sailor Moon ist alleine zu sehen, wie sie in die Dunkelheit starrt. Setlist * An Evil Dream * Wake Up! Usagi! * Matamata Chibiusa Desu * Muma no Odori * Gondola no Koibito-tachi * Kubisuji wo Sashidase * Chou Bi! Uranus to Neptune * Solar Miracle, Make Up * Dream Yume wa Ookiku * Tabidachi * Homunculus Tanjou Zenya * Tuxedo Mission * Dracul Hakushaku no Kodoku * To a Brand-New World * Tuxedo Loyal * FIRE * L'Amour D'Amour Moonlight * La Soldier (Zugabe) * Solar Miracle, Make Up (Zugabe) Besetzung Kategorie:Musicals